imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Guild/Vibes
'You Thirsty? Want a Refill?' 'The "Crew"' King James - "Okay" Ashley Wong - "Fuck You" Nick - "lol?" David - "So i fucked this girl..." Andrew - "'' Im Brown''" ' RIP Billy. ' 'How to Vibe?' kok.jpg|"The Crew" Fire.jpg|"okay" 1376197645718.jpg|Always Making Paper 1376197647191.jpg VIBES.jpg ill.jpg -No miratos, no service. -Must be at least 6'3. -Not Korean -Get Laid -Must be fluent in vibe. EZ 'What is Vibes?' Vibes is the definition of "Ghetto". Everyone needs a little Vibes in their appetite. Vibes is 100% sauced up, made up of the trillest niggas cross the COUNTRY (Dont need no Korean BOO-SHIT). As a Vibes, you will always be down for the Homies through thick and thin, Through chinese and Korean, we don't leave a nigga to get bodied like a sunday newspaper used for Mirato's Ass wipes. Either it's licking a tree, or blazing a fat Ahan, we always down for a quicky like no other nigga ever has been;fusho. In the end, Vibes is what you call "Home to the Homies, Aint no Nigga selling their oranges roun' here." Stay Trill. 'Terms' ''' Shake and Bake Lick a Tree Roll a J Pop a Cherry Push that chinese kid down Im Thirsty White Cheeto "Okay" Aunt Jemima Korean, Jap, Nagasaki Keep it lit Cant even dunk Cant even. Aint even. Raggedy ass niga. Broke ass wetback "What a Brownie" Bust a Chiznut Hella Baked 5'3 Tryna' Dunk on the MVP You gonna take dat? Molly Whoop Slip N' Slide "KingOfAfricans More like the KingOf..." What a billy Im sweatin' '3' You a fake ass river Ain't Brown Ain't Down... Nigga. Go sell yo oranges by the highway niga Aint Brown to get Down "Wow... What a Korean" "Wow.. What a Mirato" Pop a laulie Blaze a fat Ahan "Going Mirato" Dunk on that little 2'5 Chinese kid Yo that kid is like the Yao Ming of Xiong Di BooIMO is so black it made my computer run faster Pushed that kid down, he's not geting back up. Get Nigged. Keep it in your pants. Faq Q. I cried a little. Puff N' Pass 420 Smoke it up 420 Stay Trill Getting Sauced Up. He aint getting back up. Get Swole Aw shiiii He's sweating harder than a chinese kid on the SATs '''History of Vibes Long long time ago, in a land far away, i think Africa, there was a Chinese kid who had it with the German terrorists group, Rev0lution. With the help of King James, and of course our Koreans, we established a cult for poppin and lockin every Japanese kid we saw. As time went on we picked up a virgin named, Billy. Billy was quite a Vibes, started out slow, maybe a little down syndrome, but grew to be a Nigga at heart. Now we move onto our next member, Nick. Nick was already down for a puff, maybe even for an 8th on the south. his rippling muscles, cocky attitude, and his occasional "lol?" had carried Vibes for many generations and has inspired all of us to be just like him. Meanwhile south of the Congo Ashley Wong discovered a baby Mexican mixed in with the gorillas named Link. At first reluctant, link tried to hide what is now his chronic masterbation problem and has now developed a case of "don't give a fuck". Link is still on the search for the best kill to quench his thirst, but until that day comes he rolls with the crew. Eventually, Billy's drug addiction caused him to abondon the crew for a hit of that good keesha sold by Pablo off the highway. Billy holds a special place in our hearts, but when he popped out of the clique for a 3"5 twinkie, the homiez felt shaked like no Martin Luther ever had been. Billy got the sip, a long sip, maybe even a puff, but one day he wishes to be a part of the squirtle squad once moe. As if not a single brown kid was given, Nick extended his aid and provided some relief to LOL with their korean problem. Legend tells he once got a penta-kill on some Jerome lookin' LOL nerds, and one of them (Tyrone) busted a chiznut and went ape. "The korean front in LOL is a battle which some might back down from. I saw Nick go down balls deeps- "No hands" on Tyrone's sister and... I respect that." -Ashley Wong. Some might ask, what is Ashley Wong? That question has a long pg-13 journey, but to lay this down simpily Ashley Wong is a standard where nothing compares. Ashley Wong is what you wished you had, true versace, Ashley Wong is VIbes. Rumors speculate that some mocha-latte lookin' kid has been rolling with Ashley Wong these days, "If that Mocha-latte mix kid breaks Ashley's heart imma be there for Ashley, I'm not gonna be mad. We'll still be down but I'm gonna say I told you so, because when you're 15 and someone tells you they love you, you're gonna believe it. " -King James. Amen. Category:Guilds